Elsword Fanfiction with the Characters
by Light15XV
Summary: My first fanfiction with the characters and I like to do myself taking to them anyway though.-.-
1. 1st Chapter with the Characters

Me: Alrighty my first fanfiction.

Elsword: You were writing fanfictions with us outside of this site.

Me: -_- so?

Aisha: Elsword let her type.

Elsword: Fine then.*goes over to wipe his sword*

Me: Hehe. Maybe I should type about Aisha and Elsword.^.^

Aisha & Elsword: NOOOOO!

Me: O.o Okay then…..

Rena: They just mostly don't want to be put in together like that.^-^

Aisha & Elsword: O_O

Me: Okie dokie then.-.-

Raven: *snores*

Elsword: *puts sock in*

Raven:*wakes up* O_O ELSWORD!

Elsword:*laughs hysterically and hides behind Rena*

Rena:Oi!

Raven: Grr. Elsword if you do that again I'll put a smelly sock on yours!

Elsword: O.o Okay.:D

Aisha: -.-' Dumb Elsword.

Elsword: What you old hag!

Aisha: Don't you dare!

Aisha & Elsword: *argues*

Me:-.-' Eve,Chung,Ara?o.o


	2. 2nd Chapter with the characters

**Me: =.=zzZ**

**Elsword: -.-**

**Aisha: Hello? Light?**

**Me: o.o Huh?**

**Aisha: -.- Something happened?**

**Me: Oh no just bored.**

**Elsword: -_- You called that face bored.**

**Me: Shuddup.**

**Elsword: *looks at me*  
**

**Me: *looks at Elsword*  
**

**Elsword: *still looking at me*  
**

**Me: *still looking at Elsword*  
**

**Elsword: *still looking*  
**

**Me: *still looks*Hi.**

**Elsword: *still looking at me*  
**

**Me: *looks at him* Stop staring at me.**

**Elsword: *STILL LOOKING*  
**

**Aisha: *slaps Elsword***

**Elsword: O_O Hey! I was having a staring contest!**

**Me: -.- I didn't even participated.**

**Rena: Hello there! :D O.o?**

**Raven: *comes in and looks at Rena*  
**

**Rena: *looks at Raven*What?**

**Raven: *looks at Rena* Nothing.**

**Rena: -.-'**

**Eve: =_= Something strange here.**

**Chung: =.= I agree.**

**Ara: =.= Me too.**

**Me: -_- You guys weren't in the first chapter.**

**Eve,Chung,Ara: That's because you didn't write us in it!**

**Me: O.o Nuuu you guys were doing something.**

**Chung,Eve,Ara: -.-'**

**Me: Okay okay.**

**Raven & Rena: *STARING CONTEST***

**Aisha & Elsword: *STARING CONTEST***

**Me: O.o Who will win? :D**

**Rena & Aisha: :D WE WIN! *victory dances***

**Raven & Elsword: *gloomys***

**Me: *looks at the guys*  
**

**Raven & Elsword: *looks at me*  
**

**Me: Not again.-_-**


	3. 3rd Chapter with the characters

**Me: =.=zzZ**

**Elsword: -.-'**

**Aisha: =_=**

**Rena: -.-**

**Raven: -_-**

**Eve: =.=**

**Chung: =.=**

**Ara: =.=**

**Me: Anyone bored?**

**Everybody: *nods***

**Me: Okay how about a story of a school?**

**Aisha: O.o Are you sure?**

**Me: -.- Of course I'm sure.**

**Elsword: You would make me and Aisha the main ones?**

**Me: ^-^ Yup cause I like you guys as a couple.**

**Aisha & Elsword: O_O**

**Rena: LOL!**

**Raven: They're good for their kiddy self.**

**Aisha & Elsword: *STARES AT RAVEN***

**Raven:…..no comment.**

**Chung: I'll enjoy it.^-^**

**Ara: Me too I guess.**

**Eve: Affirmative.**

**Me: Okay but later on.**

**Everybody: *DOG WHINING FACE***

**Me: O.O Uhhh I said laterrr!**

**Everybody: *chases me***

**Me: . *runs away***

**Eve, Chung, Ara: =.= A-awkward once again.**

**Raven & Rena: *goes to sleep in their own rooms***

**Eve,Chung,Ara: *does the same***

**Me: Hahahaha that leaves the couple!**

**Aisha & Elsword: *blushes while mad***

**Me: Me go to sleep also.*leaves them there***

**Aisha & Elsword: O_O D-Don't leave us!**

**Me: ^.^ Then let's go to sleep.**

**Elsword: *trips on a log***

**Aisha: Hahahahaha watch where you're going!**

**Elsword:*gets angry and chases Aisha***

**Aisha: *teleports***

**Me: ^-^ My my see ya folks later!**


	4. 4th Chapter with the Characters

**Me: Okay this is a 4****th**** one and I've better make up the story sometime one day.**

**Elsword: :P**

**Aisha: DON'T IGNORE WHAT I SAID!**

**Elsword: Well how about you being a Void Princess?**

**Aisha: Uhh…..**

**Elsword: HA! You don't even know.**

**Aisha: Well how about my question I asked you!**

**Elsword: Hmph me being a Rune Slayer? Well I doubt it.**

**Aisha: =.= Doubt what?**

**Me: *listens to their consversation***

**Aisha & Elsword: THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!**

**Me: O.O How mean…..**

**Aisha: Ah! Didn't mean that way.**

**Elsword: Yeah too.**

**Me: Fine if you guys are so busy bossing each other like a couple then I'll be with them.**

**Aisha & Elsword: O_O W-Were so not!**

**Me: ^-^ *walks away***

***walking to Rena & Raven***

**Rena: Well how about being a Blade Master?**

**Me: -.- Great. Same consversation.**

**Raven: Well what do you think about it?**

**Rena: ^.^ You look like a prince when you're a Blade Master!**

**Raven: *blushes* Uhh thnx? Well um you look great as both a Wind Sneaker and Grand Archer.**

**Rena: O.O Really?!*dog face***

**Raven: Uhh yeah I guess?**

**Me: Awww how cute but Raven don't you love Seris more?**

**Raven: O-o When did you came here?**

**Me: Just came after the Kiddy couple.**

**Rena & Raven: O_o**

**Me: What?**

**Rena & Raven; Don't try anything.**

**Me: O-O I'm not.**

**Aisha & Elsword: *walks by*Hi!**

**Rena: Hiya!**

**Raven: Hello.**

**Elsword: See Raven should be an old man.**

**Raven: -.- What did you just say?**

**Aisha: Hey even Raven is older than us that doesn't mean you should talk to your elders like that!**

**Raven: -.- Umm what?...**

**Elsword: I bet he can grab somebody up in the ceiling.**

**Raven:*Angered & throws Elsword half stuck to the ceiling***

**Aisha: Hahahahahahaha XD. What an idiot!**

**Elsword: Hey! Get me down from here!**

**Chung: *comes to the roof and hammers Elsword down***

**Me: O.O Uhh Chung? WDH!?**

**Elsword: Q_Q**

**Aisha: Hahahaha Elsword has a big bump on his head!XDD.**

**Me: *Makes Aisha kiss Elsword***

**Aisha: O_O What!?*gets off Elsword and blushes***

**Elsword: *wakes up* o.o What happened?**

**Aisha: *looks away from Elsword while blushing***

**Elsword: O_o?**

**Me:^-^ I made her kiss you.**

**Elsword: O_O WHAT!?**

**Me: -.- I should've have said that but I had to!:D**

**Elsword & Aisha: * Chases me***

**Me: O.O Ohh DAM.*runs away***

**Rena & Raven: -.-' *waves bye bye***


	5. 5th Chapter with the characters

**Me: Here's another chapter!^.^**

**Elsword: =.=zzZ**

**Me: What the hell?...**

**Aisha: He became very tired.**

**Me: From what?**

**Aisha: …..**

**Me: -.-'**

**Rena: HELLO!^-^**

**Me: Hi Rena.^-^**

**Raven: Yo.**

**Chung: Hiya.**

**Eve: Hello.**

**Ara: Hi!**

**Me: What's with the greetings?**

**Everyone but Elsword and Me: We are in a good mood.^-^**

**Me: Oh okay?**

**Aisha: *pokes Elsword***

**Elsword:=.=zzZ**

**Aisha: FREAK'N WAKE UP!*yells at his ear***

**Elsword: O.O W-Wha?!**

**Me: Hahahahaha that's what you get when you sleep when Aisha's around.**

**Elsword: -_-**

**Aisha: ^-^**

**Rena: ^.^**

**Raven: -.-**

**Chung: ^-^**

**Eve: =_=**

**Ara: ^-^**

**Me: O.o creepy good .**

**Aisha: Light almost does have a personality as me.^-^**

**Me: Well Elemental Master's personality I say.**

**Everyone: O.O…..cool.**

**Me: O.o What's so cool about that?**

**Everyone: -.-?**

**Me: Okay forget I asked.**

**Everyone:…..**

**Me:*METEOR SHOWERS***

**Aisha: Hey that's my skill!**

**Me::D**

**Everyone: Oh Shyt!*Runs away***

**Me: PEACE!*Runs and chases them with EM skills***


End file.
